


What Makes You Beatutiful

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: It is no secret to Tony that his boyfriend has issues with his Jotunn form. It had taken months of them dating for Tony to evenseeit, if only for a second, let alone be able to touch him. But he is determined to help Loki be comfortable with himself - Jotunn form and all. Of course, in true Tony Stark fashion, the method involves sex.





	What Makes You Beatutiful

**Author's Note:**

> And now my brain is coming up with pwp ideas for me to write. What is the world coming to? (Something rather kinky, that's what.)

“Ah, perfect,” Tony murmurs as he admires the picture his boyfriend makes so far. Loki is kneeling in the middle of the bed, thighs open with a spread bar slightly above the knees. Another one is locked to his ankles, ensuring there is no way for him to close his legs what so ever. Arms are stretched behind him, connected to the second spread bar at either end. The ropes are tight enough to make Loki arch his back _just_ the tiniest bit. Enough that his chest and cock is thrust out from the position, putting everything on display.

He runs a eyes over deep blue skin, tracing lines as he does so. His boyfriend is gorgeous like this. Of course, Loki is gorgeous in any form. Long legs and pale skin and striking eyes. What's not to like? The gender doesn't matter. Gender has never really mattered to Tony, even if the media likes to ignore the men he fucks. Since apparently him fucking women all the time makes him a better role model than him fucking women  _ and  _ men all the time. Whatever.

Tony remembers the first time he saw Loki's Jotunn form. It had taken months of coaxing, encouragement and – yes – some pestering for his partner to finally give in. It had only been for a few minutes and he hadn't been allowed to touch. Still, he had taken Tony's breath away. His god, as previously stated, was gorgeous – deep blue skin, ruby red eyes, intriguing body lines, small horns peeking through raven hair. Of course said god didn't believe him when Tony told him this. Instead, he argued he was a monster. Ugly. Unlovable. Undesirable.

Tony _ached_ to prove him wrong. It was almost a physical need to do so. But it was clear from the start that this would take time. And effort. And patience. All of which Tony had in abundance. Not that people would believe him if he told them that. Patience is not something he is known for. With reason, he can admit. But by dismissing that, they ignore a rather important aspect of Tony's personality. Mainly – what Tony wants, Tony gets. He is a business man. He knows how to play the long game to get the deal. He is stubborn enough to out wait and outwit anyone. He has the presence of a wave against the rocks. Eventually he will win.

And has he this time. Oh boy, has he ever. Loki is a work of art just waiting to be touched. His limbs already have a slight tremor to them – nerves. The god may have agreed, but it was not an enthusiastic one. Not to say he isn't willing. Tony has some hard limits about consent. As in – necessary, required and given. One word and Loki can end this. That he stays silent – that they have made it this far – warms something in Tony that has nothing to do with the lust coursing through him.

The silver collar stands out on Loki's neck. That was another surprise. Loki was the one to think of it, carve the runes into it and insist on wearing it. The duo purpose of it is to keep him from shifting his form and regulating his temperature. He had been worried he would lash out at Tony or reapply the glamour he has worn his entire life if he got too uncomfortable. While Tony was not dutifully worried about either of these things – he trusted the god – Loki could not stop worrying. He agreed as a way of making this easier for the Trickster.

The bondage? Yeah, that is all Tony and he isn't ashamed to admit it. Loki looks stunning tied to his bed. The Jotunn form only makes it better.

He gives him another lingering look before approaching again, joining the god as he kneels in front of him. He raises a hand and strokes a cool cheek. There is an almost undetectable flinch. Red eyes look at him steadily.

“Still with me snowflake?” he asks.

Loki nods.

“Good.” His hand moves to cup the back of Loki's neck. He presses it forward slightly so he can kiss the god. The only point of contact is his hand and lips. That doesn't keep Loki from shuddering as he meticulously explores the cool mouth against his.

Tony brings his other hand up to lightly caress the lines on Loki's side. This draws out a moan as he tries to move further into the touch. But Tony doesn't let him. And he can't lean too far without losing his balance.

The genius leaves no part of Loki's mouth untouched, keeping it deep and passionate, but slow and steady. Tonight is not a night to rush. Tonight is a night to draw things out as long as possible. Tonight is a night to take the god apart and put him back together again. And again. And again until the Trickster doesn't even remember his own name.

The plan is to burn this night into Loki's memory so deep that _this_ will be what he associates his Jotunn form with. Pleasure, not pain or hate. Realistically this night won't solve everything. The process is going to need to be repeated many times before it truly sticks. And Tony is looking forward to every second of it.

“One more thing,” he murmurs against Loki's lips. He picks up the cockring from where it had been laying on the bed and slips it on.

“Anthony,” Loki gasps when he does, “please.”

“You already know how this is going to work beautiful. Don't whine to me about it,” he warns. He strokes the god, feeling the hard length beneath his hand. “Or do I need to add more to keep you satisfied?” He runs a thumb across the crown of his cock.

Loki gives a small buck. “Please,” he answers.

Tony smirks. “Anything for my special snowflake.” He immediately brings both hands to the god's nipples – playing with them, making them harden under his fingers. He pinches and rubs and twists.

Loki hisses with pleasure in front of him, straining into the touch.

When they are hard and slightly swollen, the genius releases them to reach down for another toy on the bed.

“Ah!” Loki cries out as Tony attaches the nipple clamps. First the left and then the right. He tugs at the connecting chain, making sure it is taut. He then attaches the other middle chain to the cockring. Loki is leaking precome already, panting and hard with desire. “Anthony,” he begs again.

Tony rubs his side reassuringly. “Better?” he asks teasingly as his other hand gives soft brushes to his cock. He smears precome over the rest of the shaft before caressing his balls. Loki whines when he moves slowly downward and looks away.

This is yet another reason the god is so hesitant – disgusted – with this form. On Asgard, he was already mocked for being too different. Too womanly. Ergi. To find, when he could finally bring himself to look – that Jotunn's are intersex as well? Needless to say the discovery did nothing to ease the revulsion. According to Loki, it is one thing to shapeshift into a woman. It is completely something else to find one's self with both gender's reproductive parts.

Yet this only adds to Tony's determination. Not because he prefers one set over another, but because he knows what pleasure comes from each. He has been with enough people to know. Being a playboy does have it's benefits, even after one retires the title. And Loki has never let anyone fuck him when he is a she either. She prefers mischief, not sex. So this is all new.

“Anthony,” Loki gasps when Tony begins to massage his clit. He shivers when the genius circles the spot before putting more pressure on it.

“That's right, feel it. Don't focus on anything else but the pleasure,” he encourages as he continues his massage.

Soon Loki is thrusting his hips and panting.

Tony continues to stroke and rub, occasionally slipping his finger back and forth along the folds. He doesn't slide his finger into the entrance, even when he feels it twitch underneath him. All he does is play with the clit. The rest will come soon enough.

“Ah, Ant-” Loki stutters, “yes, please, more.” His tone is breathless.

Tony grins. “Close babe?” He applies just the slightest more pressure and Loki is coming.

It is a wonderful sight. His whole body strains, hips pushing out as his back arches more. Clamps pull at nipples and thighs tremble. His mouth is open in a wordless shout, but no sound comes out. It is as if the orgasm has stolen his voice. And isn't that a high compliment? The Silver Tongue, speechless.

Tony moves his finger back to collect the juice that is dripping out. That draws a sharp jerk from the god and a slight moan. He spreads it across cunt and clit before stilling again. Not rubbing currently, but a reminder. A presence. And a promise of more to come. Because it is hardly any fun if you only stop at one. He watches Loki's face as he comes down. Red eyes meet his, slightly glazed already.

“Feeling good cupcake?” he asks.

Loki nods. “Anthony, I-” he stops and looks away.

Tony smiles kindly. “Ready for round two?”

Loki nods again, still not looking at him.

But that's fine. He knew coming in that Loki wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with this. All he needs to do is make the god forget about that little fact. Shouldn't be too hard. He smirks at his own pun and picks up another toy from the bed – a bright purple vibrator. Turning it on to the lowest setting, he replaces it where his finger had been resting.

The result is instantaneous – Loki cries out, bucking into the toy. Tony's smirk only grows as he trails the vibrator along the folds, one end to the other. The trembling in Loki's limbs have nothing to do with nerves now and everything to do with the arousal flooding his veins. Even with the light touches and low setting, he seems unable to control himself. It doesn't take long for the god to come again, reaction much the same as before, if not more intense.

Tony can see his hands clenching into fists at the sensation. Thighs quiver as he rides out his second orgasm of the night. His teeth grind against each other this time, as if suppressing his cry. Well, he can't have that. His response is to turn the vibrator up to the next setting.

“Anthony,” Loki screeches instantly, hips moving once more. He grinds down on the toy, but Tony doesn't give him too much pressure. He doesn't want to numb the god out after all. The night has just started and Loki, deity or no, seems particularly sensitive.

Still, he lets Loki fuck the toy as well as he can in this position. Tony loves his partner like this – raw and uncontrolled, straining against the bonds that keep him from taking what he wants. The Trickster is like a panther on a good day – graceful and lethal. But like this? Like this he is even more magnificent. And it is all Tony's doing. His ego is always boosted up a little bit at times like this.

With his free hand, he reaches up to tug at the clamps. The chain is tight against Loki's body, tracing downward to the cockring. It adds to the picture, silver reflecting off of blue skin. When he tugs, Loki makes a wounded sound and gives a particularly hard thrust.

“You like that, don't you?” he asks rhetorically. Obviously he does. “Wanton thing that you are, you can never get enough. I could keep you like this all night and still you would want more. Isn't that right?” He gives another sharp pull.

“Yes,” Loki gasps, “Yes Anthony. More, please,” he begs.

Tony chuckles. “You like this, hmm? Having your nipples pulled while I play with this insatiable cunt of yours.” He moves the vibrator directly over the god's clit as he does so.

“Ah! Yes,” he hisses, “close. More, ah, more,” he adds.

“Ready to come again already?” he teases, “My, my, but my god is such a wanton thing, isn't he?” Tony returns to running the vibrator between the lips. “Come then snowflake, show me how much you like it.”

Loki does, coming with a loud cry. His body jerks violently as he does and Tony knows he really has to be feeling it now. Three orgasms will do that to a person. Still he doesn't remove the toy. All he does is turn it up again.

The Trickster arches so far back that, for a moment, Tony thinks he is going to rip the clamps off of himself. “Anthony,” he whimpers, “no more, please.” But still his hips search for more friction.

“You're really feeling it now, huh?”

“Fire,” he gasps, “I'm on fire.”

“Then I know I'm doing it right. Don't fight it, just feel.” He slides the vibrator directly over his clit, purely to see his reaction.

Loki cries out, body shaking, trying to escape. But Tony won't let him. He knows he is dancing on the knife's edge of pain and pleasure and he has no intention of stopping. This is exactly where he wants the god.

“Ah, ah, ah, fuck,” he whimpers as he continues to move.

“Good, isn't it?” he teases.

“Too much, too much,” Loki pants in answer.

“Want me to turn it off then?”

“No!” Loki protests, “close, so close.”

Tony smirks. Yes, right where he wants him.

“Anthony,” Loki screams as he orgasms again. His muscles spasm as he rides it out. His eyes are clenched shut, but Tony can see the beginnings of tears leaking out of them. One slides down his cheek and onto the bed.

Taking mercy on him momentarily, he turns the vibrator off and sets it back down onto the bed. One hand soothes the god, caressing his side. “Good boy, he praises, “My good snowflake.” With his other hand, he slips fingers into the folds. Damn is he  _ wet _ . His cunt is dripping with it. He isn't going to need lube at all to fuck him.

Even his fingers are enough to make the god sob. “An- Anthony,” he whimpers, “please.”

“Tell me what you need babe. What does my gorgeous snowflake want?” A barely there tap to his clit.

“Please,” Loki begs as if he doesn't know the answer to the question.

“Don't worry Lokitty, I'll take care of you.” He moves so that he is now behind the god, chest against back. This gives his cock the first bit of friction he has had since this has started. He groans, rubbing himself against Loki's taut ass. “Such good care,” he repeats. Taking hold of himself, he thrusts into the god's cunt.

Inner walls immediately tighten around him as he enters.

“Oh,” Loki gasps as he adjusts to the new sensation.

Tony grabs hold of his hips in a bruising grasp to hold still long enough to let him. One thing about fucking a cunt rather than an asshole – the experience is vastly different. All around him is cool, wet and smooth tightness.

When Loki gasps out, “Move,” Tony lets out a sigh of relief and does so. Loki trembles under his hands, shuddering and writhing against the genius cock. He thrusts in and out quickly, not having the patience to take the god slowly right now. It feels too good and he has been watching Loki's reactions for too long. Now is not the time for a slow fuck, no matter what he had planned initially.

But because he wants to make sure his god is enjoying himself to the fullest, he grabs the vibrator again and places it in front of his cock, between the lips. Turning it on, he holds it there as he moves.

Loki sobs, shaking his head and gasping. His head rests against Tony's shoulder as he whines and cries. Tears slip out of closed eyes. But still hips seek more as he continues to move. Walls hug Tony, flexing around him, as Loki comes again, for the fifth time now. The scream that rips through him sounds more animal than human.

That is all it takes for Tony to come. “Loki,” he moans as he presses himself against the god. It feels so good. Everything about Loki feels good.

The Trickster is crying in earnest now, shaking against him. He drops the vibrator and spends the next few minutes rubbing the god's sides. “My gorgeous god,” he murmurs softly, almost absentmindedly, “So beautiful like this. So stunning. So responsive. How could I ever want another? How could I hate this form?”

Loki shakes his head, but doesn't reply. Not that Tony was expecting one. He has to be mostly out of his mind right now from all the sensation and feedback his body is giving him. Overstimulation is both a blessing and a curse at times. But soon enough he is begging again. “Anthony, please,” he turns his wet ruby eyes on the genius. “Please.”

Tony continues to stroke his sides. “What does my snowflake need?” he asks even though he has a fairly good idea of what his god is asking for.

“Please Anthony, I need, I need to come.”

“Again?” Tony smirks, “Like this?” He teases one finger along his clit.

“Ah!” Loki shouts and jerks away from the motion. He shakes his head frantically. “Please Anthony, no more.”

Tony chuckles before giving him what he wants. He has been good after everything and he doesn't want to push his limits – too much. This is only the first night after all. He reaches up and clicks the cockring off. It only takes two strokes before Loki is coming for the last time tonight. It tears through him, going right down to his core. He howls, muscles locking before he slumps back down.

Loki is limp against him. The only thing holding him up is the genius himself. Murmuring praises to the god, he removes first the nipple clamps and then the rest of the bondage. Setting him down on his back, he cleans him up with a warm cloth. Loki makes small noises as he does, a faint echo of a tremor still going through him.

Lastly he removes the collar, placing it on the nightstand along with everything else. He cleans himself off quickly with another cloth before dropping it to the floor. When he turns back, he is surprised to see the god still in his Jotunn form. He had been sure he would shift back as soon as he was able to.

He gathers Loki into his arms as he slides under the sheets. “Alright snowflake?” he murmurs into his ear.

Loki nods and gives a soft sigh. “Anthony,” he breathes before falling asleep.

Tony smiles and does the same.

 

 


End file.
